


Camera

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Camgirl, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, RESPECT SEX WORKERS, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Voyeurism, helpful best friends, sex on camera, via webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Working as a camgirl, Astrid is very glad she has her tech-savvy best friend to help her out, moderating her chat and keeping her safe online. He wasn't expecting her latest request for help though.
Relationships: Eret/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**So, a new... request. Let's call it that.**

**Must drink your Respect Sex Worker juice to read this fic, and also not have a bitchfit over the fact there will be Eretstrid as well as Hiccstrid smut.  
**

**On we go!**

-HTTYD-

Astrid stepped out of the shower, drying herself off thoroughly before she undid the tie she'd put in her hair to stop it getting wet. Shaking her hair out, she headed to her room, moisturiser, underwear set and clothes all laid out waiting in order. When it came to her job, it was important she stay organised. Glancing at the clock, she saw she still had half an hour. Plenty of time to cover herself in moisturiser, helping keep her skin smooth and also adding a nice little glow for the camera. She called Hiccup, putting him on speakerphone as soon as he answered.

"Hey. Ready to get started soon?"

She asked, hearing the sound of him typing from the other end.

_"Yeah. A few are already waiting, I've reminded them you're not due on for a little while."_

"Eager lot. Hopefully a good night then!"

Astrid turned her computer on before she started getting dressed, but the camera wasn't hooked up until she was ready. Several of her regular fans were pretty tech savvy, and she absolutely expected them to try hacking in to spy on her. Thankfully, she had her own techno whizz in the form of Hiccup. Her oldest friend - best friends since school, grew up on the same street and everything - and luckily, her neighbour. They lived in the same block of flats, which was mostly inhabited by people in their sixties and seventies. Hiccup had moved there first, because he got a job as the maintenance man for the building. When the other flat on his floor became available, he managed to talk the landlord into renting to Astrid. She helped out too, mostly going out to do big shops for the other residents, walking their dogs or feeding their cats when they were away or in hospital and so on.

They might as well share a place, for how often they were in and out of others flats, but Astrid needed a lot of space for her set up, and Hiccup liked a couple of walls between the two of them when Astrid was... performing.

When she took up work as a camgirl, it was a no brainer who she'd ask to work as her moderator. He stayed in the chat room, kicking out creeps and updating Astrid if she had any technical issues with the video feed or sound. He was the one who posted reminders that the audience had to pay for the 'good stuff', as it were, and he kept track of what shows she was doing on what night, wrote down her earnings to help her file her taxes. He archived her videos for her website, where people could buy access to photos and videos. Basically, Hiccup was an absolute miracle and she adored her best friend.

It wasn't like Hiccup got _nothing_ out of the deal - she paid him for his moderator work, and he got to watch her stream for free. There were guys who'd give their left leg for that! (Not their arms, for obvious reasons).

_"Got a couple of donations already, the usual regulars. And a couple of hopeful comments for which toys you use, plus one guy saying he hopes you're wearing the red lingerie set."_

Anyone who met Hiccup wouldn't expect him to be able to talk so candidly about such things - he was quiet, a little awkward, bordering on _shy_ sometimes. But with Astrid's job and generally loud, blunt nature, he was pretty much desensitised to talking about her work, and wholly supported her choice in career. He was even friends with two of her fellow camera stars that she paired up with for performances sometimes.

"Good to know. I'm about ready, just gonna get something to drink and then I'll start getting set up."

_"I'll let them know the lady is on her way."_

They hung up so Astrid could finish sorting herself out, laughing at her own outfit. As a _joke_ when she first tried out camming, Astrid had picked the name 'Shieldmaiden', because of the implication of 'maiden' meaning virgin while she was having some solo sex on video. Though she was totally sure there were virgin camgirls out there.

The joke had been quite popular, and so Astrid stuck with it, and one of her things for her strip shows was a Viking-inspired leather skirt. It didn't cover much of her, but it was more than she ended the night wearing. Then she'd put a huge toy axe and shield in the background, which seemed to round it out nicely. One guy who bought private time with her had sent her a helmet (bought through a safe wishlist site so he didn't get her address, obviously) and asked her to masturbate in nothing but that. Hey, whatever worked for him! She got paid, he was happy. Win win!

She _was_ wearing the red lingerie set, so at least one of her viewers would be thrilled. After a good stretch and a glug of water, Astrid sat down and plugged the camera in to join her chatroom. Half the job was boobs and toys, but the other half was definitely selling herself to the chat room, keeping everyone engaged.

Stretched out on her bed on her front (a position which conveniently boosted up her cleavage), Astrid gave her best sexy smile to the camera as she greeted her watchers.

"Evening everyone! How are you all doing tonight?"

Hiccup tossed out a couple of the usual creeps who lurked in hopes of seeing her without donating, but got impatient and insisted she flash them various body parts almost right away. Otherwise, there were the usual mix - regulars who liked Astrid a lot, newbies looking for something fresh every night, and the ones Astrid knew came with the job and wished she could avoid - the ones who consumed her work, then shamed her for doing it, or who messaged her privately all the time insisting that they'd financially support her so she could only strip for them. Possessive was a little scary when one was a sex worker, but Hiccup knew enough about tech to keep her safe at work, and also lived close by. So she felt pretty safe.

Plus, Astrid was _very_ good at martial arts. So she could kick some serious ass. And after a few years in the industry - she'd started as a fitness model thanks to her physique, then did porn-y photos before moving on to camgirl work - Astrid was pretty good at reading people, and avoiding the predators as best she could. Astrid was confident enough that she genuinely felt empowered in her work, she felt _sexy_ when people kept coming back, when they watched her as she fucked herself or someone else.

She answered a few questions here and there, keeping everyone interested as they waited for the room to fill up, and Astrid dropped a few reminders in that they needed to hit the button and donate before anything came off. It was a solo show, so the bar wasn't as high as when she was getting adventurous with a second performer. There were three thresholds that night though - one for her to strip down, then another for her to bring out the toys, and a third one to bring anal play into it.

Hiccup - with a private messenger window in the corner for him to send her little updates - let her know they'd hit the first target. Astrid shuffled a little closer to the camera, smiling.

"So, do we want music on tonight or no?"

Stripping was easier with a beat to move to, but sometimes they didn't want any competing sounds. Thankfully, they were up for some music, so Astrid hit _play_ on her docked stereo, playlist loaded up and waiting (see, organised!). The music wasn't too loud, just enough to give her something to move to. Offering a close up of her face with her most seductive expression, Astrid turned the camera a little so it was focused on where she'd be standing to strip. She blew a kiss to the camera to cover checking messenger. Hiccup said she wasn't out of focus, and so Astrid took a few steps back and got started.

* * *

Hiccup knew better than most that Astrid wasn't a naturally gifted dancer (neither was he, he wasn't judging her). She joked that that was why she'd opted for camera work over working in a strip club, though she'd contemplated learning to pole dance because she heard it was a good work out.

So he knew how much work she'd put in to learning how to strip to music. Keeping an eye on the text based chat where her audience commented, Hiccup watched as she began to move to the beat. Very fit and flexible, Astrid dropped low into a squat as she turned around, short skirt exposing a tantalising peek of red fabric beneath, letting the riveted viewers know she _did_ have that popular red set on. Material straining over her ass, Astrid straightened up, ruffling her hair, throwing those alluring looks and bedroom eyes at the camera all the while. Her hands slid up over her hips and waist, shirt sliding up a little to expose the pale skin of her toned stomach.

He'd seen her take her clothes off and do all sorts countless times, but there was always something quite hypnotic about the way Astrid moved. How much she convinced everyone she always moved so fluidly, how she had them all hanging on her every word and motion. Finally, nimble fingers came up to start working off her clothes. Astrid undid each button of her skintight blue blouse one by one, _achingly_ slow about it so that each bit of skin revealed was anticipated heavily.

She played for the camera, knew exactly how to work angles and lighting to the best effect. When she shrugged it off and the shirt fluttered down her arms to land on the floor, Astrid undoubtedly had every audience member completely absorbed. The red lingerie set she had on was very popular, possibly because the bra opened in the front. Either that or because it flattered her skin tone very well. Or both. It was probably both.

Astrid bent over and wiggled herself invitingly at the camera, little skirt doing nothing to cover her at that angle before she turned back and continued to sway her hips, working the beat and pushing her hair off her face to leave it looking artfully messy. When she shimmied out of her skirt, Hiccup noticed the donations were starting to climb again. Clearly, the audience were keen to ensure they got to see her do more than just take her clothes off.

She teased them, brushing her fingers over the front fastening before skipping over it, instead slipping first one, then the other strap of her bra from her shoulder. Rather well timed, the tempo of her background music sped up a bit, meaning it felt more natural for her to undress a little quicker. The bra popped open nicely, and Astrid quickly peeled it off and dropped it to the floor. Her hands roamed her now-freed breasts, playing and teasing herself a little to encourage her nipples to swell, cupping and squeezing herself for her watchers.

A little distracted, Hiccup just about remembered to post a little reminder in the chat to keep donations coming in - they were already at the second threshold, which he let Astrid know so she'd see it when she returned to the computer.

Sensual and seductive as she moved, Astrid kept them waiting just a little longer before she dropped the final piece of fabric, briefs dropping to her ankles for her to step out of. When she returned to her computer, Astrid was stark naked and had a few dozen men (she did have female viewers, _especially_ on nights with Heather, but it definitely skewed heavily toward men) eating out of the palm of her hand.

"Oh, you really are all feeling generous tonight huh? Should I get started now, or shall we wait and see just how generous you're feeling and how adventurous _I'm_ feeling, hmm?"

By then she had them rolling in, up to and beyond the third line and Astrid giggled aloud, not her most genuine laugh but enough to keep the mood happy and light. Hiccup didn't need to upsell her more that evening, so he let Astrid know she had forty minutes to fill and got more comfortable, now his job was just watching her and the chat.

"Well that's told me! So, what are we wanting to see tonight? The toy box is right here, who's got a favourite?"

Still completely nude, Astrid kept them talking, filling more of the time before she rounded it off with her solo session. Hiccup doubted many of them minded a conversation so long as they could see her bare chest, but since Astrid prided herself on aiming for displaying a genuine orgasm it did mean she needed a little time.

The regulars all asked for Astrid's favourite dildo - they were pretty fond of the real climax too - and she let the new visitors pick out which of her smaller toys could accompany said dildo to bring the anal play in. She had bigger toys, but they were for special shows.

She started with her little bullet vibrator, running her tongue along the shiny surface teasingly before she turned it on and traced the wet, buzzing tip around first one, then the other nipple, letting out a few little sighs of pleasure. There were a few requests for the music to go off now she was done dancing, and Astrid obliged her fans quickly before she shifted up on her bed, legs closed for the moment.

As the bullet travelled down her stomach, her legs parted and spread wider, giving viewers quite the show as she trailed the vibrator along the length of her slit, biting her lip and letting her head roll back when the vibrations against her clit had her start moaning a little. Astrid stopped for a minute, but only so she could get up on her knees, allowing her to keep her legs spread for ease of viewing but giving enough leverage to rock her hips into her hand, pressing herself against the vibrating bullet.

They were best friends, and he'd watched her streams for months by then, but Hiccup doubted there were many straight or bisexual men who wouldn't have been a _little_ hot under the collar watching such a shamelessly erotic show. The hand not holding her vibrator came up to play with her breasts, pink lips a little swollen where she'd bit them as she played to the camera some more, asking if those watching wished they were there to help, letting them know how good she felt, how wet she was.

Picking up her other toys and lubricant, Astrid opted for the anal toy first. She coated it in lube and turned on her side, the view presented to the camera mostly of her ass and thighs, teasing peeks of wet skin between her taut, muscled legs and her face visible above them. She reached down with the toy and pressed it in slowly, letting her body adjust to it comfortably before it settled in place. Astrid toyed with it, pulling and pushing it back a few inches before she left it all the way in and turned it on, leaving the butt plug vibrating away as she rolled onto her back.

Settled on some pillows so her head and breasts were still visible to the camera, Astrid picked up her trusty favourite dildo. It wasn't her biggest, nor was it especially huge, but it was a favourite among viewers as it got some of the best responses from Astrid.

With her legs wide and bent at the knee, Astrid was spread open for eager viewers, the base of a toy visible in her ass. She reached down to give it a tug. Not hard enough to pull it out, but enough that she'd feel it. Her hips flexed, arousal wet and shining on her thighs already as she pushed the toy down. Teased herself at first, just rubbing the head of the dildo up and down, little shivers rolling through her body as it bumped her clit. Her free hand went back up to her breasts, tweaking her nipple and palming herself greedily; even when it was just a solo show, Astrid _really_ put on a show.

The dildo slipped inside her pretty easily, Astrid's moans growing in volume as she pressed it in inch by inch until only the flat base was visible. Astrid left it that way for a minute, giving her viewers the visual of both holes filled up to enjoy.

It was after that that Hiccup couldn't help but laugh to himself, knowing from Astrid telling him herself that she did _not_ make so much noise when she was masturbating by herself, but she had an audience to entertain and so she 'hammed it up' for their sakes.

Once she got going and found the rhythm, Astrid fucked herself steadily with the toy, occasionally bringing the bullet back to play with her clit or using that hand to play with her vibrating butt plug. She arched her back and bucked her hips, using a mix of quick, shallow thrusts and longer, deeper ones to draw out the pleasure. Hiccup checked the timer and saw she was down to the last five minutes of her ninety minute session. She had a clock off to the side, out of camera shot, so Astrid was going to know that.

He knew when she switched to playing with her butt plug and the bullet vibe that she was close to climax, using the two that buzzed away on her most sensitive nerves to bring herself to a loud, messy orgasm, her toes curling as her feet dug into the mattress, hips pressing up to chase the vibe on her clit.

As she came down, Hiccup saw her glance across to the clock but covered it up by pushing hair off her sweaty face, reaching down to turn off her plug and easing the dildo out. Flushed and panting, Astrid moved back up close to the camera, preparing to say goodnight to her audience. She teased them with a sultry look as she dragged her tongue along the wet silicone of her toy, tasting herself there.

"That's all we have time for tonight, I got a little carried away... but I'll see you all soon!"

Hiccup waited for her to sign off, then left a post letting those in the chat know what and when her next stream would be. A message pinged in the private chat between he and Astrid.

" _Open the door and put the kettle on, I'll be round when I've cleaned up."_

Chuckling, Hiccup reminded her to disconnect her camera properly and then went to do as she'd said. He left his front door ajar, then went to make them both a cup of tea. They were left on the table while he worked on archiving the video, putting the file away to upload to her website later. It was getting late - they'd probably both go to bed once they'd had their post-work chat.

"Ah, excellent!"

Astrid's arrival was announced by her excitement at seeing her tea waiting for her, closing the door behind her and slumping gracelessly on Hiccup's sofa like she owned the place. She looked quite different to the post-orgasmic mess he'd seen on camera not ten minutes ago, now she'd had a wash and put on pyjamas, tied her hair up out of the way.

"You did well tonight."

Hiccup commented as he got up from the computer and went to join her, picking up his own mug and sitting down. She grinned.

"Thanks. Any technical errors?"

"Not that I saw, no. And only a few of the creepy sorts turned up tonight."

"That's cus I have a great moderator who swings a ban hammer very well."

She tipped Hiccup a wink, and they chatted about numbers and the like, then her upcoming shows - a more basic free chat where people could donate tokens just because, or could buy some VIP minutes with her, and then one with a regular male performer friend, Eret in a few days time. They generally got together once a week, and those were _very_ good nights for Astrid's bank balance, though even her solo shows had a regular following.

"Thanks for being such a good moderator-slash-neighbour. And for making such good tea."

Hiccup smiled at her.

"No problem. What are friends for?"

-HTTYD-

**I don't know when this gets another chapter, since it's by _request._ But they said it can be shared, so when there is another chapter done y'all will get it too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we have a second chapter!**

**Yes, I know FF essentially ate the first chapter, and may well still be glitching on and off. I can't help that, but any HTTYD fic I upload can always be found on archiveofourown, where I have the same username.**

-HTTYD-

Astrid perched on her sofa, prepared to throw things at Eret when he _finally_ got out of the damn shower. She'd already showered, moisturised and put on her underwear while he was in Hiccup's shower. He normally showered before he headed over, but was having boiler trouble at his place and so Hiccup had kindly offered use of his.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was doing her set up, as she'd had some trouble with the camera a couple of nights back and so he was making sure he'd fixed it properly before the stream was due to start. His laptop was open on her bed, and Astrid resisted the urge to mess with it as she waited for him to finish fiddling with wires.

"Alright, let's test this. Sit in the middle of your bed for me?"

Astrid complied so Hiccup could test the camera. He nodded to himself, pressed a button and twisted something a couple of millimetres to the left, then turned to check the image of her on the computer screen. She rose up on her knees when asked - ensuring Eret was going to fit in frame, as he was considerably taller than Astrid. After she'd moved about a couple of times to ensure it stayed in focus, Hiccup seemed satisfied.

"Yep, that's good. Luckily, you won't need to move the camera tonight so nothing should go awry, but if it does I'll bring the spare camera in and give this a proper going over."

Her spare camera was actually the one she'd used before. Cheaper than the one she currently used, but pretty reliable. It just didn't have _as_ sharp a picture, but Astrid had used it for a good five months before upgrading, so she was sure she could get away with a couple of hours of it before she could get the other one repaired or replaced - she kept a chunk of cash set aside for such emergencies, since she _needed_ the camera for her job.

"Go see if that princess is done?"

Astrid joked, and Hiccup chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get set up and send him in when he's done. You've still got twenty minutes to relax before you're due on."

Hiccup left her to it, and Eret rapped his knuckles on her front door about five minutes later. He was a regular partner of hers for shows - he did solo and partner shows with a variety of partners himself, catering largely to those who wanted to watch two men going at it or men using toys, but he and Astrid got on well and Eret was as completely at ease in front of the camera as Astrid. So they had a weekly slot for her show where they paired up.

"The usual? Two targets?"

Eret asked as he handed Astrid a glass of water, both taking small sips - rehydrating without risking needing to stop mid-show for the loo - as he sat down next to her.

"Just the one tonight. I've done a lot of solo anal play the last week, I'm taking a break."

Experienced in anal penetration himself, Eret nodded in understanding.

"That's fair."

"Yeah. Hiccup said he'd let them know so anyone who wants to leave to find someone doing that has time, rather than have a load of complaints at the last minute. I better log in."

Astrid went over to the computer, beginning her set up so she was ready to go on as soon as they were due. Hiccup was already in the chat room, everything set up and ready with a handful of people already waiting for Astrid and Eret to join them. Putting her glass out of sight of the camera, Astrid switched on the connection and waited for her camera to load up. Hiccup sent a confirmation message to their little private window, and so Astrid got ready to work for the night.

"Evening everyone! As you can see, Eret's here for the night too."

"Hey guys!"

Eret greeted, a charismatic and friendly man who chatted away happily with those in the chat, cracking jokes and keeping the mood light as they waited for the donations to start making their way in. It was a regular and _popular_ show, so Astrid wasn't concerned they wouldn't hit the target, but obviously they weren't just going to sit and stare blankly, waiting. When they began to get close, Astrid turned and kissed Eret, winking at the camera as she rubbed her hand over his groin. It took barely any stimulation to get Eret hard, and he even joked his cock was 'the easiest ride to get on in the city'.

"Come on, you don't want me to leave Eret all alone with this now do you?"

She teased, and Eret gave a terribly overdramatic pout to the camera. His playful attitude wasn't to _everyones_ taste - there were quite a few requests from those in the chat for rougher sex than they usually engaged in, and _sometimes_ they did do that for higher donations, but Astrid wasn't in the mood to pretend to be submissive anyway. Hiccup kicked out a particularly rude, insistent one, but otherwise the stream moved on at its usual rate, donations climbing up as they chatted and she encouraged them to send in little requests, keeping them excited and interested.

Eret wasn't forceful or selfish about sex, and they'd talked about it before so he knew what was and wasn't ok with Astrid and they had an easy, comfortable chemistry. He wasn't her dream man, but they had genuinely enjoyable sex and he was _damn_ good with his mouth. And he was pretty hot, so all in all, Astrid would have been more than happy to fuck him regularly even if it wasn't for her cam work. Getting paid to do it was just a bonus.

Hiccup let them know they'd passed the target during a rather prolonged make-out, steamy mood settling over them as Astrid turned back to the camera.

"Suppose we should get started! What should I do to him, hmm?"

The responses were usually predictable, since most of the men watching wanted to imagine themselves in Eret's place and so they answered with what _they_ would want Astrid to do to them. Sure enough, a steady stream of comments poured in saying Astrid should kneel down and suck him off. She drew it out a little, taking their time to kiss and touch as she undressed Eret, removing his vest top first and running her hands over his bare chest, tracing the lines of his broad muscles.

Then she had him stand up, nuzzling and teasing his cock through his briefs first. Eret gave her his usual smirk, patiently waiting for her to move on. Astrid made sure to show the camera some attention as she kept teasing, then turned back and tugged at Eret's waistband to free his cock. Already hard, it bobbed in the air hopefully, seeking some kind of stimulation. She flicked her tongue over the head, enjoying Eret's sharp intake of breath.

She took him in slowly, not rushing the show as she knew they had most of an hour to fill. Eret's head fell back as she tongued his tip, wrapping her lips around his glans and bobbing back and forth so they'd rub over the sensitive ridge. One of his hands slid into her hair, not pushing or grabbing, just stroking her scalp with his thumb as her tongue slid along the underside of his shaft, teasing at his frenulum until Eret whined low in his throat.

Each time she pulled off to check in on the chat, Eret made a petulant little huffing noise. He soon perked up when she giggled and commented that they'd had a request, gripping his cock in her hand and giving it a few strokes as she lifted it up, sucking each of his balls into her mouth and running her tongue over his sac. She knew he was enjoying it by the way his legs quivered, knees a little weak under him as she kept up the enthusiastic oral until he gave a signal that he'd come soon if she didn't slow. So Astrid pulled back and turned back to the camera while Eret took a seat.

"Eret's gotta have a little sit down, I'm too good and he can't stay standing."

There were a few comments along the lines of _"I could take it",_ but Astrid side-stepped them and continued to talk with the viewers while Eret caught his breath, ensuring he wouldn't come too soon when they got into the main event. She took off her shirt while she was up close, giving everyone a good view of her powder blue bra and the _excellent_ cleavage it gave her. A message from Hiccup appeared in the corner, saying _"is that the set you asked me to get you for your birthday?"_ and a few laughing emojis after it. Hiccup had asked what she wanted, and so Astrid had (jokingly) told him she needed a new lingerie set because she'd worn all her others a few times. He'd gone on her wishlist and found the one she wanted, because it was _Hiccup_ and he thought it was funny watching her unwrap new undies from him.

After a couple more minutes of her chatting away, Eret pulled her toward him, already working off her shorts to expose lace briefs in the same powder blue colour. He ran his hand up over her thigh and groped her ass, sitting her on his lap so she could feel the heat of his cock through the thin lace as they kissed.

Eret popped the clasp of her bra easily enough, sliding it down her arms to expose her chest. Astrid glanced at the computer to check they were in focus and everything, and admired the erotic image the two of them made, Eret's darker skin contrasting where his hands sat on her pale hips. His mouth found her breast, sucking and licking at her nipples until they were firm and sensitive, Astrid's head rolling back on her shoulders as she moaned in pleasure, her hips rolling into his.

When he'd finished stripping her, Eret laid her on her back and wasted no time in going down on her, broad hands on her thighs holding them open and the camera catching her writhing, back arching, legs shaking - Eret was _really_ good at oral, and Astrid _really_ liked when he went right for it. His tongue coaxed more wetness from her, the tip teasing her clit before he licked her in wide, flat strokes. Fisting a hand in his hair, Astrid rutted greedily against his mouth, half-forgetting they were being watched when she felt the heat building low in her belly.

She'd have cursed him out for stopping before she came, but since they were on something of a time limit and Astrid had an audience who liked to watch her come with a cock in her, she understood why Eret backed up. He made a rather delightfully debauched image, hair tousled by Astrid's hands and her arousal wet on his mouth and tattooed chin. He was still hard, thick cock curved up tight against his belly, precum visibly dripping from the tip.

There was a condom ready and waiting in its foil packet on the bed, and Eret was well practiced at opening and applying it in a matter of seconds. Then he was turning Astrid on her front, urging her up on to her hands and knees. They were angled so Astrid's face was mostly visible, but also gave a good view of where Eret's hips were pressing against her ass as he filled her inch by inch until they were flush. Astrid rocked back on to him, testing if she could take him deep that day or whether it was going to hurt. Aware he was generously endowed, Eret waited as he knew what she was doing. Astrid twisted around to look at him and gave him a nod, rocking back on him a few more times in encouragement.

She let her head fall forward again rather than crick her neck, gripping at her bedding beneath as Eret began to thrust. He started slow, letting her body adjust to the new sensations but his talented mouth had gotten her plenty wet and turned on enough to take him. He picked his pace up soon enough, holding Astrid by the hips as he fucked her. She made sure to look at the camera periodically, ensuring they saw her face as she moaned and pushed herself back on to Eret, meeting his thrusts. One of his hands gripped her hips, the other alternating between groping her breasts and squeezing her ass, roaming her body hungrily.

The position Eret had her in meant Astrid could check the clock without being obvious - it was important never to let the audience feel like she was in a rush to be done with the stream - and see they were close to being done for the night. She let Eret keep going a little longer, then pushed up on to her knees, turning around to put a hand on his stomach. Eret understood the signal to stop, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything alright?"

"Mmm. I just wanna get on top."

Eret flashed her a grin, easing his cock out of her before he looked at the bed, spending a second remembering which position he needed to lay in so Astrid could still perform for the camera while riding him. Once he'd laid down, she climbed up on top of him, Eret holding himself in place so she could sit on his cock. He felt _bigger_ in that position, and if Astrid wasn't _so_ turned on she was sure he'd ache so deep. But she loved being on top, always came quicker and _harder_ when she was riding Eret.

Once she'd found her rhythm, Eret ran his hands down her back until they were on her ass, gripping and spreading her cheeks so his cock sliding in and out of her was clearly visible. Astrid shivered, sensitive, letting out a needy, desperate little mewl at the feeling. She rode him hard and fast, both close to coming by then. Eret did his best to hold on for the ride, hands on her hips to help brace her until Astrid stilled, digging her nails into his chest as she climaxed with a long, loud moan, clenching tight around his cock as her body trembled.

Much as she wanted to stay and bask in the feelings, Astrid knew they weren't done, and so once her legs obeyed her enough she got up and had Eret stand up in front of her as she knelt on the floor again. He slipped the condom off and stroked his cock, Astrid's lips and tongue working the head until his hips bucked as he came, groaning and covering Astrid's face in stripes of white. As he milked the last few drops with his hand and took a step back, Astrid turned back toward the camera, dragging her fingers through the mess on her face and drawing it into her mouth with a wink. Hiccup had already said they'd filled the time, and so once Eret joined her up close to the camera, they said their goodnights and thanked everyone who'd watched and donated. There were a handful of fresh donations, requesting Astrid finish what she'd started.

So she did, cleaning Eret's come off her face with her fingers and sucking the mess into her mouth, until most of it was gone and after a last wink and a promise to see them soon, she signed off for the night. Eret got her a cloth right away, helping Astrid clean the worst of what had gotten into her hair and around her eyes.

"I'm gonna go clean up quickly, I figure you'll take a little longer."

"Hang on" Astrid turned back to her computer, and tapped out a message to Hiccup "yeah, he said you can clean up at his place. I'll be round once I'm done."

"Alright, see you in a few."

Eret leant over and gave her a quick kiss, then winked and got up from the floor. Astrid smiled, glad she was such good friends with her co-star.

* * *

It was lucky he and Eret got along so well, because Hiccup suspected things could get very awkward otherwise. He'd just watched the man have sex with his best friend, followed by what Astrid jokingly called "glazing her like a doughnut". All while reminding the people paying to see that very event to keep doing the paying. While Eret cleaned up, Hiccup did his usual post-stream work, saving the video to archive properly later and adding the numbers of how many donated and how much that added up to to his spreadsheet, which kept track of Astrid's income so she could file her taxes.

Then Eret joined him in the living room, and they chatted over tea while waiting for Astrid, who had more of a mess to clean up. She let herself in through the door he'd left ajar for her, and spotted her usual mug of tea waiting on the table.

"Ah, excellent. So, no more technical issues tonight?"

"No. I'll have a proper look at your camera tomorrow since you have no streams though."

Astrid smiled at him in thanks, ruffling her damp hair with one hand while the other clutched her mug.

"Did you tell him yet?"

Astrid asked Eret, and Hiccup watched Eret shake his head.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, nothing major. I can't make the stream next week is all. My dad got a date for his operation and I've gotta go back north to take care of him for a few days. I mentioned it to Astrid earlier but then we had to work."

Hiccup nodded, turning to make a note that he'd tell Astrid's chat room the next time they were on that her usual weekly slot with Eret was cancelled.

"Are you gonna find someone else to shoot with that week, or just do a solo stream?"

Astrid shrugged, sipping her tea. Eret let out a laugh, then gestured from her to Hiccup.

"Why not ask him?"

Hiccup had just taken a mouthful of his own drink, and promptly choked on it.

"What?"

Astrid, on the other hand, looked considerably less shocked. In fact, she looked quite thoughtful.

"Wait, that's not a bad idea. Well, if you're up for it. How about it, Hiccup?"

-HTTYD-

**Poor Hiccup, that's a little on the spot isn't it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think FF has stopped eating chapters... we shall see!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup hadn't really expected Astrid to be serious, in all honesty. He was pretty sure _Eret_ had definitely been kidding, but Astrid seemed to have been at least semi-serious. She didn't bring it up again until Eret had gone home, which he appreciated.

"Look, obviously you can say no. I'm not gonna force you, I'm not a rapist. But I would point out you get paid, _and_ you get laid. Not a bad nights work!"

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at how Astrid had managed to make a rhyme out of it, and how utterly blunt she was about the request. She wasn't _wrong_ that most people didn't get to get paid to have sex. _Especially_ to have sex with somebody who looked like _Astrid._ They were best friends, but Hiccup wasn't blind. He knew she was a beautiful woman.

But that was sort of it. They were _best friends._

"Wouldn't that make things... awkward between us?"

Astrid cocked her head and fixed him with an incredulous look.

"Do you think it makes things awkward between me and Eret? Or me and Heather? Cus I've fucked both of them several times, on and off camera, and nothing is awkward there."

"Well, no, but you originally met up with them with the intention of sex, on camera. We became friends as children and I don't think the possibility of us having sex, let alone on camera, ever came up."

"Alright, fair point. Still, I didn't think you'd be _this_ against having sex with me."

Hiccup flailed internally a bit, because if he was honest, _that_ wasn't really the main concern for him.

"I uh... I mean, it's a little weird, but I'm a lot more concerned about being on camera. With all due respect, you signed up for strangers seeing you naked and fucking people. I did not."

"Is that what this is about? If you're worried about being... seen, we can always keep your face out of it. With all due respect, most of them are just there to see _me_. But like I said, I'm not gonna force you or anything. Just... think about it? If the answer is no, it's fine, no hard feelings, alright? I can do an extra solo show next week."

Hiccup nodded.

"Ok. I'll think about it."

Astrid left a little later - it was late, and she'd had a pretty physical encounter with Eret and so she wanted her bed. Sometimes Eret spent the night, but he had plans the next day and so he'd gone back to his own place after their little post-work drink.

She didn't bring it up again right away either; she was off work the next night to give her body a break after a run of shows and then some energetic sex with Eret, and so Hiccup spent his time doing his usual work - totting up her money for the night, minus his payment and the rest she split with Eret since he'd... _helped_. He needed to archive her videos too, but that felt a little close to home when she'd asked him to consider a starring role in one.

It didn't come up again til the next afternoon, when Astrid invited him over for lunch. She had a show that evening, and there were a couple of videos waiting to be uploaded to her website where people could buy access to both the videos and some other photos she'd taken. Well, that Hiccup had taken for her.

A year or so ago, Hiccup would never have trusted her to cook for the two of them, but after getting tired of replacing the batteries in her smoke alarm every month, Hiccup had taken it upon himself to teach her to cook. She'd never make it on _Masterchef,_ but he was no longer frightened for his life when Astrid suggested she cook for the two of them.

As he sat on the sofa, editing and preparing to upload the videos but awaiting Astrid's approval that she wanted them all put up, he glanced over to the kitchen. Dressed in an amusing mismatch of tiny shorts and oversized tee, Astrid was dancing and singing along to the radio as she stirred something in a pot. He smiled at the cute image she made, enjoying how completely at ease she was with him there. It wasn't the sensual sway she did when working, but it was cute and funny and he liked to see her enjoying herself.

After a couple of minutes, Astrid turned down the cooker and commented that the food needed to simmer for a little bit before it was ready. When she turned, she caught Hiccup smiling in her direction.

"What are you grinning about?"

Too shy to admit he'd been watching her be kind of adorable, Hiccup looked away. Astrid didn't drop it, leaping on to the sofa and leaning over to see what was on the laptop screen.

"Ah, watching my videos? Live streams not enough for you?"

Thankfully used to Astrid's playful ribbing about her work, Hiccup kept from blushing awkwardly.

"Do I need a reason to smile? Anyway, I was just waiting to see if you wanted all these videos uploaded."

"Oh. Let me see..." Astrid leant over, peering at the dates and titles "yeah, they're all good. That one with Heather was _awesome,_ I think it was our best night so far."

Hiccup nodded in agreement, remembering seeing the donations climb higher and higher.

"Speaking of Heather, how come you didn't ask her to fill in for Eret next week? I doubt anyone would mind that."

"She's away for a couple of weeks, she's gone on holiday. I was invited to join her on said holiday, but I hate Swedish food."

He chuckled at Astrid's face of disgust, turning back to his laptop to finish uploading her videos. After a couple of minutes of him tapping absently at the edge of his laptop while waiting for the uploads to say they were complete, Astrid broke the silence.

"You know you can just say no. I won't take it personally."

Hiccup chewed his lip, choosing his words carefully.

"I know. I've been thinking about it. It's not that I don't want to help you out or anything. I'm more worried I can't keep up with the whole thing. You're quite... _active,_ and I'm gonna be nervous about the camera."

Astrid hummed, tapping her hands against her knees.

"Well, I've heard from your ex girlfriends that you're not shit in bed."

Hiccup choked.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Some of them were a little insecure about us being best friends" she stopped to roll her eyes dramatically "and so they liked to let me know you had a very active sex life. Yanno, as though to reassure me I wasn't needed there."

Hiccup frowned.

"I didn't know about that. Sorry, by the way."

"Not your fault. Anyway, my point was that I don't see you struggling to keep up, and most of the attention is gonna be on _me_ anyway. Not saying there aren't people who enjoy seeing Eret, he's cute and knows how to perform for the camera. But you're cute too and really, most people are tuning in to watch me get fucked and they're not _that_ fussy about the who. If it makes you feel better, we can draw up a battle plan."

"A battle plan? Should I be worried it will involve an axe?"

Astrid laughed, shaking her head.

"Only in the background. I mean, we can lay out what's gonna happen and when, so you know what's coming. We can work out what positions will keep your face out of shot, cus I know you're worried about that."

Figuring it could probably help if he did decide to go through with it, Hiccup nodded.

"Ok."

"Good. So, since we have a lot of study material available, why not use my videos for research?"

As Hiccup had watched most of them live on air, he supposed that wasn't such an unusual request. And it was probably going to help the whole 'plan' thing. So he brought up the file list on his laptop, which Astrid teased him lightly about.

"You keep them all?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"Good to have a backup copy."

"True. Ok, let me see..." she leant over to scroll through, humming to herself "ah, here."

She tapped on one video, and it loaded up instantly to show her and Heather sat on her bed. Astrid explained she'd picked Heather so Hiccup could see how to play to the camera without needing to be as forward as Eret. Heather wasn't _shy,_ but she was a little more reserved than Eret. They skipped through the waiting bit, moving on to where the two women began kissing and undressing each other. Hiccup watched how Heather worked, occasionally covering her eyes which Astrid told her was how Heather made sure she didn't get distracted from how Astrid's mouth or fingers were making her feel.

They used toys in the video Astrid showed him, Heather strapping on a dildo and using it to fuck Astrid - much to Astrid's delight, it appeared. That in itself wasn't unusual, but when they were done Heather pulled out, reaching down to her side and then the toy appeared to ejaculate across Astrid's chest and stomach. He remembered her explaining how the toy worked the first time it came out for the camera.

"That's the most popular finish other than on my face, but like, I prefer not getting come in my eye."

She closed that video and went searching for another, picking out a pretty long one of her and Eret instead, so they could discuss positions and the general rhythm of the shows.

"I still find it ridiculous I've had a few people actually _complain_ about how long Eret spends going down on me, but then they like it when I come for real on screen. I should do a lesson on foreplay some time, these guys must be giving their girlfriends some baaaad sex."

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at the way she wrinkled her nose in disapproval, all while watching herself receive what looked to be some quite enthusiastic oral sex. As the two moved on to penetration, Astrid climbed up on top of Eret and rode him with her back to him.

"Reverse cowgirl is a good way to keep both the camera and the focus off of you. Or doggy style, cus you can just put the camera range a little lower so when you're straightened up, your face will be over the top. Like when I blow Eret in front of the bed, you can't see his face but then nobody is looking."

Though Hiccup watched her streams regularly, he _was_ usually also working. It was a little different to being entirely focused on Astrid's performance, particularly with Astrid herself sat next to him pointing out various details. And it got even more... _different,_ when Astrid pulled up a special evening where Eret had only been one of her co-performers. The other man was stocky and red-haired, tattoos on his muscular arms, hands clasped on to Astrid's hips while he and Eret both fucked her.

"Man, that was a good night... maybe if you turn out to be a camera natural you and Eret can re-enact this."

She shifted in her seat, and Hiccup noticed a familiar flush creeping up her neck to darken her cheeks from pink to red.

"Is this turning you on?"

"A little. I was about to say I'll just excuse myself, but then I realised you've seen it all before. Mind if I _enjoy_ this a little more?"

A little stunned by her asking, Hiccup could only nod silently. She moved to wriggle her shorts down a little, though her baggy t-shirt still hid most of the show as her hand moved between her thighs. Though he knew she put on the noise on camera and Astrid had _told_ him she was quieter when self-serving off camera, _knowing_ wasn't quite the same as _seeing,_ or _hearing_ it. Astrid bit her lip and let out soft little gasps, breath hitching on occasion before she glanced over at him. Hiccup would have been lying if he pretended he was unaffected, and Astrid seemed to know it.

"If you're serious about doing the show, you might as well get it out cus I'll have to see your cock anyway."

She had a point. Hiccup swallowed nervously, but managed to find a bit of _to hell with it_ in his head that sounded a lot like Astrid's voice, and moved the laptop to the table so he had hands free to undo his bottoms. It took him a few tugs before he felt confident enough to expose himself, but Hiccup couldn't deny he felt emboldened by the way Astrid looked at him. She had sex regularly with Eret, and someone would have to be blind not to notice Eret was well-endowed. So he was relieved not to see Astrid look disappointed by the sight of him. His cock twitched when Astrid moaned, hips rolling up into her hand as she spread her legs and moved her fingers a little quicker. Something primal inside him responded to the heady scent of arousal coming off of her, Astrid kicking her shorts off completely when they restricted her movements.

"You kno-owww" her voice caught on another moan, her gaze having abandoned the laptop screen to watch his hand as he stroked his cock "we could do a trial run."

"A trial run of what?"

Astrid answered with her hand rather than her voice, sliding her free hand over his leg and looking up to his face, fingers brushing his inner thigh without really touching him properly. Heart pounding, Hiccup nodded and moved his own hand aside. Her fingers, smaller and a little smoother than his own but so _warm,_ wrapped around his cock. Squeezing around the base, Astrid slid her hand up and down, Astrid noticing the way his hips flexed when her thumb found the sensitive spot just below the head and teasing at it over and over. Then she _stopped,_ but any protest soon died in Hiccup's throat when she took off her t-shirt and moved, straddling one of his legs completely naked. One hand braced her on the back of the sofa behind him, but the other reached down and grabbed his, guiding it until they shared a gasp as he found her hot and wet to the touch.

Her voice was low and silk-smooth as she murmured in his ear, guiding his fingers as she told him what she liked. Hiccup had seen it done before, countless times, but it was different to be doing it to her himself, to be responsible for the sinful sounds she made and the trembling in her thighs. Though most of the blood had left his brain by then, Hiccup still noticed a lack of background noise.

"The video is over."

 _Why_ he said it, Hiccup had no idea, but it seemed to amuse Astrid as she chuckled in his ear before pulling back.

"Want to keep going?"

"You mean..."

"Yes Hiccup, I mean a _full_ trial run. Sex. We can just keep doing this if you don't want to."

His cock was certainly happy with the idea, and his brain soon caught up.

"You have condoms?"

"Always. I buy so many, the pharmacist has finally stopped looking awkward when I buy the biggest pack and the biggest bottle of lube they sell."

She squeezed him teasingly, then looked down as though measuring him up.

"Get your kit off. I need to turn the food off en route" she batted his hand away from where his fingers circled her clit before standing up, fixing him with that lethal smirk of hers "and I _knew_ you liked watching me dance earlier."

And with that, she sauntered off, giving him an inviting hip wiggle and throwing a smirk over her shoulder before she headed to turn off the forgotten-but-thankfully-not-burnt lunch. Then she detoured to her bedroom, returning with a condom box in hand and looking expectantly at Hiccup, who had forgotten he was meant to be getting undressed. He pulled his top off quickly, and Astrid dropped the condom box aside to help him pull off his bottoms. She tore open a condom wrapper and rolled the latex over him, straddling Hiccup's hips and looking down at him.

"You sure you're ok with this?"

Hiccup nodded, though he was touched and warmed by the fact she _asked_ for his consent again first. Astrid grinned, reaching down and gripping his cock, lining him up so she could take him in inch by inch. There was very little build up since both were already pretty tightly wound after the mutual masturbation, and Astrid quickly began to ride him hard and fast, hips tipped forward so that his pelvis stimulated her clit when she ground herself against him.

Hiccup gripped her hips to slow her down when he realised he was going to come too quick, which made Astrid let out a growl.

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't wanna go off too soon. I tend to last longer when I'm on top."

Though he knew Astrid preferred being on top herself, she seemed quite happy to swap and climbed out of his lap, waiting for Hiccup to move so she could get under him. They found their way back together quickly, Astrid's thighs locking around his hips as he made slow thrusts, trying to get back from the edge. When he felt he could hold out a little longer, Hiccup began to move quicker, though his certainty faded when Astrid moved with him, her hand worming between them so she could stroke her clit as they fucked, the erotic image and her _filthy_ sounds almost enough to make him come there and then.

Her other hand splayed over his sweaty back, nails digging in as her hips arched up and her muscles fluttered and spasmed around him. Already in a little disbelief at the turn their afternoon had taken, Hiccup was more than a little dizzy when he realised he'd been a part of bringing Astrid to climax, the sight far more intense up close and personal.

Reminded of something she'd said earlier, Hiccup barely retained the senses to pull out. He rolled the condom off, hands going to his cock and stroking quickly. Astrid watched through half-lidded eyes, flushed and panting as her hands came up to rub the sides of his thighs and hips in encouragement. Hiccup needed little urging, coming over her breasts and stomach with a low groan, hips pumping forward to push his cock into his hand a few more times, squeezing out the last few drops to puddle on Astrid's belly.

Neither spoke for a minute, both working to get their breathing and heart beats back to a somewhat regular rhythm. Naturally, Astrid was not content to let an awkward silence linger.

"Well, I have no complaints, but I do need you to move so I can pee."

Hiccup moved so she could get up, unable to help but look at his come splattered over her bare breasts, dripping down her torso as she left for the bathroom. She shouted back that there were wet wipes under the table, which Hiccup hastily retrieved and used a couple to wipe himself down, slipping his boxers back on while he waited for Astrid to come back.

"So," Astrid said as she returned, Hiccup's mess wiped away, and plopped herself down on the sofa next to him "I think you're gonna do just fine on camera. But it's still your choice. Unless now we've just made things awkward?"

Thinking about it, Hiccup shrugged.

"I don't know. Is it awkward for you?"

"Me? No, but I fuck my friends anyway. What about you?"

Hiccup pondered it a little longer, then shook his head.

"If you're good, I am too."

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. I was more worried I'd made things awkward with you, but if I haven't, then yeah, we're good."

Astrid winked.

"Oh, you were _definitely_ good. We're gonna have a great show next week."

-HTTYD-

**This 'trial run' wasn't in the original plan but then, well, these two didn't wanna wait I guess!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a lot of 8 out of 10 Cats Does Countdown as background noise when writing (highly recommend, look for it on Youtube!), and while this reference could well only be understood by British readers over the age of 25, it's funny how often I end up trying to finish a sentence before the clock makes the noise.**

-HTTYD-

"I got it buddy. Go have some fun!"

Astrid watched as Hiccup and Eret video-chatted - since Hiccup was starring that night, rather than moderating, Eret had offered to step in and cover for him there as his evenings were mostly free while he was caring for his dad. So Hiccup had just given Eret the run down, and Eret was waving him off because he already knew how to do most of it, having moderated his own streams for a while before he got someone he trusted to do it for him.

It was kind of fun, she mused to herself, knowing Eret was watching. Hiccup didn't quite see it the same way.

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Hiccup, if I thought being watched while I fuck was weird, I'm in the wrong line of work."

He snorted, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, fair point."

"Besides, you and Eret are friends. You've watched him and me dozens of times. I'd imagine he's easier to imagine watching than strangers."

"I don't know, I never imagined showing Eret my cock."

Giggling, Astrid winked.

"He won't mind."

She looked Hiccup over as he drank some water, noting he'd taken her advice on what to wear to heart. They'd talked the night before to ensure everything was good to go - including Astrid checking Hiccup had a clean sexual health check, since her partner shows usually included oral sex. He did, and she'd told him to wear loose, easy-to-remove clothing. And then they'd had another fun trial run the night before... Astrid tingled with the memories, looking forward to the night ahead.

They were both showered, she'd put on moisturiser and a rather lovely green lingerie set. She knew it was Hiccup's favourite colour, and he hadn't seen it yet as he'd been showering at his place while she dressed so she looked forward to his reaction.

Once she set up the computer and plugged in her camera, Hiccup sat off to the side to wait after he fetched her the water she'd left in the kitchen.

"You sure about this? Not too late to back out."

Hiccup nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'm only a _little_ nervous now."

"I'll soon distract you from that."

Astrid blew him a kiss since he was too far away for a real one, then turned toward her computer and logged in to her stream, opening up a private chat window with Eret and putting it in the corner so they could keep in touch. He confirmed everything was working fine his end, and Astrid switched her camera on.

"Evening everyone!"

She chatted with them for a few minutes, waiting for more of the usuals to turn up before she bothered going in to any detail. There were three targets that night - Astrid's strip show, which she _really_ looked forward to seeing Hiccup respond to, then oral sex and then penetration. She and Hiccup had agreed not to add anal to the night's possibilities, since they were still pretty new to having sex with each other.

"So, as you all know, my usual playmate couldn't make it this week as he's out of town, but I did manage to rope in a mystery guest. Maybe if you're all feeling generous, he'll come along and play in a little bit."

That was enough to gain some interest, since a lot of the usuals of the evening were there to see Astrid get fucked, and it seemed they really weren't all that fussy about the _who._ He offered her a smile when she looked over, waiting quietly while Astrid engaged her fans, Eret dropping a couple of nudges to the donate button but the numbers climbed pretty steadily until Astrid was asking if they wanted music that night. Thankfully, the majority did, so she reached over to start her playlist going.

The familiar notes came out of the speakers, and Astrid blew a kiss at the camera before she stood up, throwing Hiccup a smirk as he watched her start to move. Though dancing didn't come to her naturally, the way she swayed her hips and shook her ass for the camera were well-practiced and her body followed the rhythm easily. She _enjoyed_ dancing, feeling free as she moved to the music. Sometimes, it was hard not to simply lose herself in it and forget the audience. With Hiccup there though, Astrid could see she had an audience up close.

His eyes followed each shake and sway, gaze lingering around her skirt area most of the time. Astrid made sure to bend over so he'd catch sight of the green lingerie she had on underneath, and when she turned back Astrid saw Hiccup's breathing had quickened, chest rising and falling more rapidly than before. Running her hands up from her hips to her breasts made her shirt rise a bit, exposing her well-toned stomach and Hiccup's eyes took in each inch of exposed skin. She found it rather thrilling to see how invested he was now, given that her naked body was definitely _no_ mystery to him after so long watching her streams as her moderator.

His eyes followed her fingers as she undid every button, his gaze leaving Astrid feeling warm inside as she teased everybody watching, building the anticipation before the fabric finally came apart to expose her chest at last. She let the shirt slide down her arms to land on the floor, picking up the dance again and mussing her hair up with her hands; the 'just-fucked' look was popular all the way through, and the messy hair worked beautifully with her bedroom eyes as she threw sultry looks at the camera and Hiccup.

Her skirt hit the floor pretty soon after, but Astrid made them wait for the bra to come off, seeing the steady stream of comments pleading for her to keep going that were still coming in when she turned back to her screen. Though Astrid often drew it out longer, she wanted to watch Hiccup's reactions _now_ and so she reached back to unhook her bra, sliding it down and tossing it aside. As she groped and played with herself, Hiccup was enraptured and Astrid basked in the attention, already turned on by having him watching her so closely.

Before cam work, Astrid hadn't _known_ she had a bit of a voyeurism kink, but she definitely did now and it did make her work more fun. By the time she'd shimmied a little more and dropped her undies, the numbers were climbing again and Eret had sent a message saying they'd hit the second goal. And another saying she looked hot, which made her grin.

"Time for my new playmate to come join me, if he's feeling _up_ to it."

Astrid turned away from the camera to look over at Hiccup with a smirk, finding him squeezing lightly at his cock through his bottoms and watching her. She waited for him to stand up, then turned back to the stream.

"He's a little shy, but I think I know how to help him relax."

Winking at the camera, Astrid beckoned Hiccup over and they moved a little ways away so she could sit on the bed, giving a clear view of her and most of Hiccup but keeping his head out of frame. She looked up at him, and Hiccup gave a nod to say it was alright she continue. Her fingers came up to his waistband and pulled it down, finding that Hiccup had gone commando for the evening as his cock was right in front of her face as soon as the fabric was moved away. It bobbed hopefully when Astrid let him feel her breath, keen to find it's way into her mouth.

Astrid held his gaze as she closed her lips around the head of his cock, fingers wrapping around the base. She made sure to show the camera some attention, but mostly focused on wanting to make Hiccup weak in the knees with her tongue. One of his hands wound through her hair, occasionally tightening his grip when Astrid started taking him deeper. She sucked him slow at first, not wanting to rush. His cock twitched against her tongue as Hiccup let out a low groan, the noise stretching into a strained, pleading one when Astrid took him all the way down, swallowing to work her throat muscles around his cock.

Once he was making delightfully high keening sounds, Astrid backed off and enjoyed his frustrated whine immensely.

"Don't worry, we're not done. Just figured it was time I got in on the action too. On your back handsome."

Astrid stood to use her body as a block for Hiccup to lie down, stepping out of his shorts and only briefly hesitating before the t-shirt came off too. Enjoying the sight of him immensely, Astrid waited for him to be laid down before she straddled his face.

As she'd already told him, nobody was going to see his face with her on top of it.

Hiccup steadied her with his hands wrapped around her thighs, and as soon as she was settled his tongue went to work. Astrid let herself enjoy it for a minute, hips rocking slowly to ride his tongue as she moaned and rubbed her hands over his bare chest. Hiccup made little sounds of pleasure, cock twitching and leaking on his belly. Somehow, Astrid was not even a _little_ surprised Hiccup was the sort to get off on giving oral, but she was still very happy about that fact. His enthusiasm alone was a turn on, but his _skill_ was definitely the highlight.

Astrid enjoyed herself for the camera just a little longer before she stretched herself along his body and resumed sucking him off, turning her face toward the camera to keep the audience involved but otherwise focused on their mutual pleasuring of each other. His tongue circled her clit as she sucked his tip, fingers digging into her thighs and a couple of low groans vibrating against her when Astrid moaned around his cock.

Astrid reluctantly put him down to get up, though she had _no_ desire to stop sitting on his face, so she could totter over on slightly shaky legs ( _damn,_ he was good!) to the computer to check in, wiping her wet chin and ensuring she kept Hiccup's face blocked as she scanned the chat and saw Eret had sent a thumbs up.

"Thought I'd see if you were interested in us getting any further before I just let him go like that for a couple of hours, because honestly I _really_ could have. And it seems you are, so once I give him a minute to calm down before I rock his world" she heard Hiccup snort lightly with laughter behind her "I'd see if you have any suggestions."

She and Hiccup had a battle plan laid out, but Astrid also knew her audience and had explained that to Hiccup as they made said battle plan, and while there were a bunch of requests for things not on the table, like anal sex and bondage, she expected them and even the ones asking for it knew better but seemed to live in hope. The majority though, were requests for exactly what was on the list - namely Astrid riding Hiccup until he was ready to beg for mercy, because her on top was her favourite position and her enthusiasm for it certainly seemed to come across on camera. Seeing that they were close to being low on time, Astrid was glad they were both already hot and ready.

"Well, I'll see what I can do!"

When Astrid turned back to Hiccup, keeping the camera mostly full of a great close up of her ass, she let Hiccup move into a position that kept his face hidden but his body splayed out and waiting for her.

"Ready for me?"

Hiccup nodded, reaching for a condom and holding it out to her when he saw her looking for the one she'd put out earlier. Astrid moved to take it with thanks, tearing it open easily and straddling one of his thighs to give a clear view of her sheathing his cock. Some of her viewers had complained about the condoms before, but given that most of her male co-stars ending up coming _on_ her rather than in her, she didn't really see why it mattered to them.

After giving Hiccup a reassuring smile and a wink, she turned back toward the camera and used the image on the screen as a guide, reaching for Hiccup's cock and holding it up so she could lower herself on it. Feeling him slip inside a couple of inches, Astrid moved her hand and sank the rest of the way down. Hiccup wasn't as big as Eret, but he filled her nicely and he was the _perfect_ size for deep thrusts without worrying about pain - very handy when she wanted a good, hard ride.

She'd given Hiccup a signal to tap her thigh if he was close, so she could slow down a little if they weren't done yet. So once she'd turned to look at him, checking Hiccup was still good and getting a nod back, Astrid faced the camera and started moving. There was a reason she worked her legs so much in the gym, and it was entirely because having such strong thighs improved her sex life.

A little slow grinding got them both going, and Astrid began to rise and fall steadily when she felt Hiccup's hands move to grip her hips, holding on tight as he began to thrust with her. Astrid's legs were spread, her knees on the outside of his to give the camera the best view of his cock sliding in and out of her, and the way her whole body shook with the force of their movements, boobs bouncing as she did.

Hiccup's fingers moved from her hip, sliding down her sweat-damp belly to find her clit and press down, rubbing in tight circles and Astrid felt her legs shake from the acutely pleasurable sensations. Her nails dug into his thigh where she'd let her hand rest, and Hiccup let out a sharp groan behind her. Both began to thrust a little harder, move a little quicker, and Astrid felt Hiccup tap her on the thigh to say he was getting close. She pressed her hand over his, encouraging him to keep urging her to climax. Hiccup complied, making little desperate keening sounds behind her all the while before Astrid felt the familiar warmth spread through her as she climaxed.

His sounds grew higher and more strained as Astrid squeezed and spasmed around his cock, her thighs tightening against his and effectively pinning Hiccup's legs in place, which at least stopped him from thrusting to his own end before they were done. Still blinking spots from her vision after her eyes had stayed tightly shut all the while she was moaning and shaking, Astrid patted the side of his hip before using his legs as leverage to push herself up. A slightly graceless tumble left her on the bed as Hiccup got up on his knees, panting heavily as he peeled off the condom and gripped his cock.

It took less than a dozen strokes of his hand before he came, head rolling back on his shoulders as he groaned and thick stripes of white splattered over her chest, still heaving from the intensity of her own climax. A few splashes landed on her chin, and Astrid made sure to hold his gaze as she licked it off, noting the heat in his gaze and suspecting that Hiccup _really_ liked the sight of her covered in his come.

Covering it up as a luxuriously long stretch, Astrid tipped her head back to check the clock, satisfied to see there were only a couple of minutes left. Her legs were still a little jelly-like as she got up and headed back to her computer, hearing Hiccup drop heavily to the bed behind her and smiling to herself. She made her farewells to the chat, thanking them for a very generous number of donations and promising to see them again soon. After blowing a kiss to the camera, Astrid logged off for the night before turning back to Hiccup.

"And we're off. Line, that is. Shift up, bed hog."

She grabbed some well-placed tissues and wiped up the worst of the mess, then climbed up and flopped next to Hiccup.

"I need a shower, but I am too tired to move."

He groaned, and Astrid giggled.

"Yep, that happens. Thanks for saving my ass tonight."

"So, was I an acceptable stand in?"

"You were great! Heck, I think we should do this more often, they loved you on there!"

She wasn't lying either, and suspected it made a change to see her with someone slender instead of Eret, who was very broad and fit. Hiccup wasn't in poor shape, nor was he unattractive in _any_ way, but he was leaner than her usual male co-star. So it was a nice change up for the viewers, she thought.

Hiccup was quiet for a minute, rolling on to his back and letting out a short sigh.

"I'll think about it."

Having expected a flat "no", Astrid turned her head to grin over at Hiccup, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek, feeling his skin was still a little sticky from his going down on her earlier. He turned back in what seemed like surprise, before the two shared a warm, genuine smile.

-HTTYD-

**And we're done! I think these two had a great time and that's what counts.**


End file.
